


Peaceful Expression

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [12]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody examines Roberts Peaceful Expressions.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	Peaceful Expression

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Challenge that I have personally set up for various Fanfiction Groups on Facebook.
> 
> I went with the Prompt "Peace" for this Fic.

He was always so at peace when he slept. It was like the years of stress and agony melted off Robert's face, and I marveled at the transformation every time. It was rare to see Robert wearing such a serene expression, and it only seemed to happen when he was either asleep or around me.

I adored the expression that he wore, always finding myself watching him as he slept or was alone with him. It helped calm my jittery anxiety. 

And with those thoughts, I snuggled up close to him, and fell asleep examining the peaceful face beside me...


End file.
